1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to methods and systems for developing software applications for mobile computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computing devices have become very widely used. There are many different types of mobile device platforms (e.g., cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs)). Each of the different types of mobile device platforms typically has a different hardware and a different operating system. By way of example, a first manufacturer may produce multiple cellular telephone models. Each of the multiple cellular telephone models can have a different hardware and different operating system. Further, a second manufacturer's PDA products use still different hardware and different operating system than is included in the first manufacturer's cellular telephone products.
As a result applications for the different types of device platforms are typically individually developed for each device platform. Unfortunately, if an application that was developed for a first device platform is desired to be used on a second device platform, the application must typically be redesigned, developed, and qualified. Redesigning, developing and qualifying each application for each mobile device platform is very labor intensive. As a result, an application developed for a first mobile device platform cannot be easily and directly deployed (i.e., ported) to a second mobile device platform.
By way of example, a first cellular telephone manufacturer develops an ingenious and very popular interactive entertainment application (i.e., a game) for their cellular telephone. The game helps increase sales of the first manufacturer's cellular telephones that include the game. As the cellular telephone industry is very competitive, a second cellular telephone manufacturer immediately takes notice of the game and desires to have the game deployed on their cellular telephone and personal digital assistant (PDA) product lines. Much to the dismay of the second manufacturer, the game must be substantially redesigned for each of their mobile platforms because their mobile device platforms are different than the first manufacturer's products.
One approach to resolving the issue of application portability across multiple device platforms is to adopt a standard device platform for all manufacturers and products. Unfortunately, no such standard has been adopted by all the mobile device platform manufacturers. Such a standard is not likely to be adopted any time soon due to the rapid development of the mobile device capabilities. Further, each of the numerous mobile device platform manufacturers has their own product capabilities, priorities, goals and economic factors that are very diverse.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for as system and method of developing applications that are more easily ported across multiple device platforms. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method for more easily porting applications from a first target platform to a second target platform.